Confocal microscopy has become an important part of many biomedical research programs. The McLaughlin Research Institute last acquired a confocal unit (Bio-Rad MicroRadiance) twelve years ago. It has multiple limitations, including two colors, poor sensitivity, and lack of manufacturer support. Performing confocal microscopy at other research institutions requires more than a three-hour drive one way. This application requests funds for an Olympus FV1000 Spectral Confocal with IX81 inverted microscope and accessories. This microscope will allow imaging of peripheral nerve sections, teased nerve fibers, neurospheres, brain sections, and embryos labeled by in situ hybridization, immunofluorescence, vital dyes, and tagged proteins. These methods are critical to advancing NIH-funded projects studying mechanisms underlying nervous system injury and regeneration, Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, demyelinating diseases, and peripheral neuropathies. The addition of another microscope also will alleviate scheduling conflicts and allow for further expansion, with two new faculty planned in the next two years.